Poke-Gi-Oh!
by Thunder1
Summary: Thunder was just your normal everyday Pikachu, that is until he unlocked the dark forces of his puzzle. Now he and his friends are going on crazy adventures and trying to save the world from bad guys. Starts with Season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh and works its way up through the seasons. Please R&R and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a cross-over of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh. I hope you all enjoy it. Character's that take the place of others so far are:**

**Yugi-Thunder the Pikachu**

**Yami-Shade the Raichu**

**Yugi's Grandfather-Sparky another Raichu and Thunder's brother**

**Joey-Wave the Oshawott**

**Tea-Ember the Eevee**

**Pegasus-Flame the Rapidash**

**And that's all for now. XD. Now, for Chapter 1.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Thunder's POV**

_A long time ago... 5,000 years, a game was played. A game called the Shadow Games. The games are so powerfully and so evil that they almost destory the planet. A young and brave Pokemon locked these games away.. Never to be played again._

_Until years later that is..._

XXX

"Thunder! Wake up, you're going to be late for school!" a voice called.

I recalled the voice of my older brother, calling me from my sleep. I groaned and rolled out of my nice warm bed of moss, onto the cold, hard, dirty floor of the den. I walked out of the den, still half asleep, and over to where my brother was. The Raichu was busy making some food. The smell made my stomach growl.

_Mmm.. Apples.. With some berries on the side, _I thought, mouth watering. _Maybe today will be a good day with this start._

"Good morning Thunder. Did you sleep well?" The Raichu questioned, looking up from his cooking.

"Yeah, I slept fine," I told him. It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. I hadn't been sleeping well at night anymore. When I close my eyes, I would have weird dreams.. Were they even a dream? Could it be a nightmare? Or something telling me of what might happen in the future? I shook the thought away and looked back at my brother. "Sparky, the food almost done?"

The Raichu laughed and returned to cooking. "Yes. It's just about done. Did you finish your homework last night?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sparky finished his cooking and put the cooked apples and berries down for me to eat. "Do you have plans after school today?"

"I dunno yet Sparky," I told him, taking a bite out of the apple I was just given. "Most likely not. I want to get home so I can finish that's inside the box you gave me. I've also been working on it at school, but I haven't figured it out yet."

"I'm warning you Thunder, somethings from the past were meant to stay in the past. Just be careful, alright?"

"I will."

"That's my little brother," the Raichu laughed, patting me on my head. "Now hurry up and eat.. You'll be late for school if you don't leave soon."

I frowned, looking down at the food that was half eaten. "About that.. Sparky.. Can you walk with me to school today?"

That took the older Pokemon be surprise. The last time I had asked for him to walk me to school, was when we first came to the forest, and to Pikachu Village, where we lived at now. Sparky was no fool. He could see that there was something going on, but he didn't question it. He trusted me enough to tell him if something was going on.

"Alright. Sure."

"Thanks Sparky.."

"No problem little brother." The Raichu patted me on my head once more and left me to eat alone, as he went off to get around to take me to school.

_I feel bad for not telling him what's going on, _I thought sadly, as I took another bite of my food. _But I don't want him to worry about me when I'm at school.. And when I get bullied.. If I told him, he'd only get worried about me.. And I don't want him to worry. He has enough to worry about as it is.._

The older Pokemon came back after awhile. "Alright, let's go. We need to get a move on or you'll be late. Again."

"Right.." I chuckled, and followed him out of Pikachu Village, and into the town where my school was.

_At least it's Friday.. Get through today, then I'm home-free for two days.. I just hope nothing bad happens at school today.._

Yet, as much as I'd like to believe what I thought, I knew I couldn't Something always bad happened at school. Mostly to me. Being so small and weak.. It made me the target of the school. Other Pokemon picked on me everyday. I wondered if Sparky knew about it, even without me telling him. If he did, he didn't show it or tell me.

_Don't worry about that now. Just go to school and hope for the best.._

And hope for the best I did.

XXXX

A sound of a bell went off, and many Pokemon rushed off to go outside and play in the sun, happy for a break from being inside all day. All but one. A very small Pikachu set at one of the desks.. He had orange fur and yellow checks. That Pikachu was I, Thunder, a shiny Pikachu from Pikachu Village, where a forest full of Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu live.

I was busy working on a pile of cards. I was on the last one when a voice called out, making me flinch and the card pile to fall onto my desk. I looked up and saw another Pokemon looking at me, spinning a ball in his paw. The Pokemon was large with orange fur that looked like fire when the sun hit it. It was Flame the Flareon.

"Hey, Thunder, ain't you gonna come outside and play?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine inside. You go on ahead and have fun."

"...Alright," he said, before running off, leaving me alone in the classroom.

_Finally.. I can work on this alone.. _I thought, reaching into my bag and pulled out a small golden box with weird markings on it. I set the box down on my desk. _Maybe today I can finally finish it and get my wish..._

I was about to open it and get whatever was inside of it out, but a paw came out of nowhere and grabbed it, pulling it away from me. I gasped and looked up to see an Oshawott holding my box, a smirk on his face.

"Wave! Give my box back!"

The Water-type snickered as he looked over the box in his fin. He then looked down at me.

"What's so awesome about this box?"

I jumped up, trying to get it back, but even if he was an Oshawott, he was taller than more, like most Pokemon in the school. He held his fin high in the air, really making me jump for my box. I growled under my breath and jumped as high as I could, paw reached out, trying to grab what was taken from me.

"Come on, you want it? Jump for it!" Wave laughed, holding his fin out, and I jumped once more, trying to get my box back.

"This isn't funny Wave!" I growled, and continued my jumping, trying ever so hard to get to the box that was stolen from me. "Give it back to me!"

"If you really want it back," the Water-type smirked evilly. "Than fight me for it."

I stopped in my jumping and stared up at the older and taller Pokemon in shock, and made a bit of fear too. "F-Fight you?"

"Yes. Or are you too scared?"

"I-I'm not scared!"

"Then prove it. Fight me for your little box. You win, you get it back. I win, I keep it."

"I-I can't.." I whispered, fighting back tears. Even if his type was weak against mine, he was bigger and stronger than me. I was no match for him. He and I both knew it. It would do me no good in a fight with him. I'd only get beat up, again, like everyday. "I can't fight you Wave. Please... Can you give me my box back? P-please?"

The older Pokemon was taken back. He knew I wouldn't fight him, but he didn't think I'd go and beg him to give me back my box. Wave snorted and put the box in my paws, much to my shock and surprise.

"Fine, whatever. I don't need it anyway."

"Y-You're giving it back?"

"Yeah," the Water-type chuckled. "But don't get any ideas. We're not friends or anything. I just thought I'd be nice for once. I won't even take your lunch money today. Now run along kid."

"Thanks Wave!" I chuckled happily as I put the box back into my bag and put it onto my back, before I ran out of the classroom.

The Oshawott snickered as he held a piece of my puzzle in his fin. "Without this piece, there's no way he can finish this little toy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang letting everyone know that school was over. Pokemon rushed out of their classrooms ready to start the weekend. I was the last one to leave my classroom. I said good-bye to my teacher and headed off.

I ran down the streets making my way back to Pikachu Village. The sun was already starting to go down, so I had to hurry so I wouldn't worry Sparky. I stopped when I saw some Pokemon in a group. It looked like they were doing some kind of fighting.. They were punching and kicking the air.

_Ain't they the new beat agents the school got? _I thought as I watched them. _It was a waste of money if you ask me. The school's no safer now than he was before. These guys make it worse. I better get out of here. Students aren't suppose to be here after school hours._

I turned and started on my way back to my village, when a shadow fell over me. I froze and turned around to see one of the beat Pokemon standing over me. I pinned my ears back as I stared up at the bigger and stronger Pokemon. The Pokemon had gray fur and two metal things that looked like from someone building a building.

"You, little Pikachu.. Your name wouldn't be Thunder would it?"

I gulped. "Y-yes sir."

"I heard a rumor that some other Pokemon has been picking on you, that true?"

I gulped, sweat started to run down the side of my face. What was I going to do? I couldn't lie to one of the beat agents.. I'd be punished badly if I did. What was I going to do?

"I-it wasn't picking sir. Just harmless fun, that's all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes sir. It was just harmless little fun! N-no bulling at all!"

The older Pokemon didn't seem to believe me, but I didn't give him a chance to reply. I bolted off, heading for home.

XXX

"Sparky! I'm home!"

The Raichu came out of the den and gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Did you have a good day at school, Thunder?"

I nodded. "Yep. I did."

"That's great!" The Older Pokemon patted me on my head. "Now go and play. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Okay Sparky."

I went to my den and got out the box with my puzzle I was trying to figure out inside of it. I opened it up and took it out of the golden box that it called home. I set it down in the soft green moss and began to try and put it together once more.

"Maybe I'll finish it tonight," I said, trying to put another two pieces together without any luck. "Or not.."

XXX

"Thunder! Brother, I've been calling you for almost an hour! Dinner's been read-" Sparky stopped when he saw that I had fallen asleep in my bed with the puzzle scattered all around me.

"Poor little Pikachu.. He must been tired.."

The Raichu quietly backed out of the den and let me get some more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two free days of no school went by in a flash. I spent the two free days in Pikachu Village with Sparky. The Raichu had been continuing to teach me the game he called Duel Monsters. A game where you played with cards and the one with the highest one, won the duel. I was getting better at it, as my older brother told me. Almost as good as him.

In about 10 years maybe.

I said good-bye to Sparky and headed off to school to start yet another long and dull week of school. I just hoped it went by as fast as the weekend did. It meant soon school would be out for the summer, and then, freedom! No more school.. At least for awhile anyway.

I turned a corner, almost to the school, only to stop dead in my tracks. The large Pokemon I had ran into on Friday was standing over another Pokemon. When I looked closer, I saw that the Pokemon was Wave! The Oshawott was laying against the wall, a bit of blood was on his fur. He had cuts and burises all over him.

"What the hell did you do?"

The Pokemon as well as the Water-type looked up when I asked my question. The larger of the two of us chuckled.

"Well, this Pokemon was picking on you, right?"

"I wouldn't say picked on..." I shook my head. "That still doesn't give you the right to beat up others like this!"

"It's what we do around here," he replied, and gave the Oshawott another kick.

I ran over and stood in front of him, front paws spend out, and looked up at the bigger Pokemon. "It's wrong to bully others! I won't let you pick on my friend anymore!"

"Friend?" both Wave and the other Pokemon echoed, and I nodded.

"Yes! He's my friend! He only picks on me to make me stronger!"

"How? By picking on you?"

"I-It wasn't picking on!" I protested, once again shaking my head. "Wave was just joking around.. It wasn't bullying at all!"

"Fine, whatever," the older Pokemon said, shrugging, placing the large metal thing that he carried around with him onto the ground with a loud _clang _of metal hitting the ground. "However, these little things don't come cheep. And-"

"I never asked for you to go and beat him up! Why the hell do I have to give you money fi I didn't even ask you to go and beat Wave up like this?"

"That's not my problem. You need the money by tomorrow."

"How much?"

The Pokemon put a finger to his chin in thought, before a smile came over his face. "I'd say.. About 5,000 bucks should do it."

"What?! That much! You're gonna be kidding me.."

He picked up his metal thing and walked off, leaving Wave and I alone. I turned back to the Oshawott and held out a paw to help him up. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

"You okay?"

The water-type nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, you really didn't get him to come after me, eh?"

"No! I hate fighting.. You know that. Besides, what he did was wrong. "

Wave nodded. "Yeah. So, whatcha gonna do about that money problem?"

"I dunno.. I'll figure something out."

XXX

"Sparky! I'm back!"

The Raichu came out from the back of the den that we called home. The older electric-type gave me a hug when I came inside. The Raichu stepped back and saw the look on my face, knowing something was either wrong or something else..

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I told him, not wanting to know about the problem I was now facing tomorrow. He already had enough to deal with as it was. "Just a long day at school is all. Nothing's wrong. Nothing happened."

The older Pokemon looked like he didn't believe me, but he wasn't going to question it. If I wanted to tell him what was going on, I'd tell him when I was ready. Sparky nodded and went back to what he was doing before I came home, which from the smell I was picking up, was making dinner for the two of us. I told him I was going to my room.

"Alright, I'll call you when dinner's done!" I heard him shout from the other room.

"Okay!" I gave a reply back before I went to my room.

XXX

I was laying down in the moss that I called a bed, the pieces of the puzzle were all around as I worked on putting it together. Or at least trying to. It calmed me down and got my mind off the problem of tomorrow. Thinking about what I was going to. How was I suppose to get that much money in so short of time?

In truth, I knew that I really didn't owe that Pokemon a bloody thing, but he was so much larger and stronger than me, and after seeing how easy it had been for the older boy to mangle Wave like that, I knew that I didn't stand a chance. That Pokemon was ruthless, greedy, and psychotic on his best day, and I had no doubt in my mind that evil Pokemon would act upon his threat should I fail to put forth the money.

Piece after piece would fit into the right spot, making it easy to figure out just what shape it was gonna look like when it was done. Oddly enough, I was finding it a lot easier to solve the puzzle tonight than any other night that I had been working on it. I grinned as I continued to work on the puzzle, putting more pieces in its rightful place.

"I'm doing it," I chuckled, putting another piece in, now it was almost done, just missing the top right piece and the middle of it. Now I could see that the puzzle looked like an up-side-down pyimid. "I'm gonna finish this thing tonight!"

I grabbed the piece that went to the top right and put it into its place. I reached into the golden box that was beside me to pull out the last piece, thinking I had left it in there, as it was not out on the green moss around me. My paw closed around air and I felt my heart stop. I glanced inside the box and saw that the last piece I needed was gone!

"What? Where is it?" I looked around the room, thinking it must have fallen out somewhere in here, only to have no luck in finding it. I went down to where Sparky was, hoping that it was somewhere in the house.

"Thunder, what are you doing little brother?" Sparky questioned when he saw me rush down to where he was.

"I can't find my puzzle piece!" I ran around looking high and low for it, but I couldn't find it. "Maybe I left it at school.."

I dashed out of the den, even if Sparky protested to me leaving at this time of night to go back to school to get something I could pick up tomorrow morning. I couldn't wait til tomorrow. I needed to finish the puzzle tonight! Something was telling me, calling me, telling me to finish the puzzle, and everything would be alright.

There would only be one way to tell if that feeling was true or not, and that would be to finish the puzzle. And to do that, I needed the last piece to it. I just hoped it was some where at school. If for some odd reason it wasn't, then there would be no hope in finishing what I worked so long and hard to do over the years.

I dashed down the streets heading back to the school that wasn't very far from where I lived. A few blocks if even that. It was close enough for me to see from Pikachu Village. Once there, I climbed up the fence that surrounded the school yard.

_Now I just gotta get inside the school.._

The front door seemed like the best place for me to start. If that didn't work, I'd go around and try another door or even a window. Anything to get me inside that school to get my puzzle piece, if was ever somewhere inside to begin with.

I went around to the front and was met with a shocking sight of who was standing there by the doors, like they were waiting. It was the Pokemon that be up Wave this morning before school!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: What's up guys.**

**Thunder: Hiya.**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: We've reached our 4th chapter in like what? Few months? 2 months I think..**

**Thunder: Yeah. Think so.**

**Shade: Finally I get to come into the story and kick some ass.**

**Me: Right, right.. Let's begin.**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 4  
**

The Pokemon was leaning up against the side of the wall, his front arms crossed with that metal thing he used to hit other Pokemon with was resting against his side.

"T-Takuma? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"You were standing there by the doors.. Waiting for me?" I echoed. Yeah, that sure as hell didn't sound like a creeper or a stalker kind of thing. "Why were you just standing there, waiting?"

"Because I knew you'd come."

"You knew?"

"Yes."

I stared at the bigger Pokemon, wondering what he meant by that. How did he know I would be coming? Unless he was the one that took my puzzle piece. It was the only way he would have known..

"You took my puzzle piece! And you knew I'd come back to look for it!"

Takuma gave me a puzzled look. "What puzzle piece?"

"You don't know about the puzzle piece?"

"No."

"Oh.."

"But I do know what I am going to do," Takuma replied, smirking evilly.

"W-what?" I questioned, having a feeling I was going to regret it.

He grabbed me and began to drag me down the street, leading me to a dark and spooky looking ally-way. Wave saw that I was being dragged away and followed after.

XXX

Takuma laughed as he punched me, which sent me flying onto the side-work. I glanced up at him through swollen eyes. The larger Pokemon snickered, and stomped on my tail, making me squeak in pain.

"Tomorrow, we'll continue this little one," he chuckled, and turned around and started to walk off.

"Thunder!" I heard a voice call.

I looked up and saw Wave and another Pokemon. The Pokemon beside him was a mall brown bear-like Pokemon. It growled at Takuma, who glared at him and the otter-like Pokemon.

"Hey, Thunder, are you okay?" Wave asked, kenlting down beside me. He handed me the missing puzzle piece. "Don't worry. We're here now. Everything will be okay."

He and the bear-like Pokemon began to attack Takuma, who only laughed and started to beat them up.

_"Thunder.."_

My ears perked up at the sudden voice, and I looked around weakly. "W-who's there?"

_"It is I Thunder, you're fairy Mew mother.."_

"But I don't-"

_"Shut up and listen!" _the voice snapped, making me shut up. _"You have to finish the puzzle Thunder. Once you do, everything will be all better.. I promise.. Now, go and finish the puzzle."_

I slowly reached out to the puzzle laying in front of me.

_"That's it.. That's it.. Yes.. Yes.."_

I put the piece in and it began to glow. I stared at it in shock and wonder as a beam of light shot out of it and hit me. I felt myself being pulled into cold, darkness, and then, nothing.

XXX

Takuma was walking down the streets, heading back to his house, when a rope wrapped around him, making him stop and be pulled into the air.

"What the hell?! Who's doing this?!"

The puzzled glowing and showed 'Thunder' standing on top of a building, an evil smirk on his face, and red eyes glowing in the darkness. The Pikachu looked a bit taller than the last time Takuma had seen him. He looked about the size of a normal Pikachu instead of being smaller than one. Not that that bothered him. He could still beat him to a living pulp like before.

The Pikachu glanced down at him, the smirk never leaving his face, his eyes glowing more against the darkness now that the puzzle had stopped glowing. "Yo Takuma-san."

"Thunder!" the bigger Pokemon gasped. "You bastard! What the hell are you doing?"

The smaller Pokemon ignored his question all together. He gave a small, dark chuckle, that made Takuma's fun stand on end, and a shiver run up his spine, which was shocking to him since he never got scared before.

"It's Game time."

"Game?"

"Yes.. A game," 'Thunder' chuckled that same dark one once again.

Another shiver when through him, but he shrugged it off like he was nothing. "What kind of Game?"

"A Shadow Game."

"Shadow Game?" Takuma almost laughed at how stupid it sounded. He had no idea of what was going to happen to him, as he was about to find out just what and how dangerous a Shadow Game was. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard of, Thunder! Now quit playing around and give me the money!"

"Money?" the smaller Pokemon asked, holding back a laugh of his own. He looked over to the 'money' that was tapped to the top of the pile on the roof he was standing on. "This money?"

"Yes. Ya know, if you would have only given it to me in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to beat you up."

"That so?"

"No. I would have still beat you up either way."

'Thunder' narrowed his eyes at this. This was the reason why he was freed. This Pokemon need to be taught a lesson. And he was just the Pokemon for the job. The shiny Pokemon hopped off the side of the building, a rope wrapped around him as well. As he went down, he laid some cards on the side of the roof, pulling the bigger Pokemon up til they met eye to eye.

"What the hell are you doing?" Takuma asked.

"We're going to play that Shadow Game I said before."

"Oh, we are, are we?"

"Yes. We are." 'Thunder' looked him dead in the eyes. The Pikachu's normal black/brown colored eyes now glowed a deep blood red color. "Here's how the games works. We'll each pick a card, the higher the number, the higher one goes up, the other goes down. The one who gets to the top first, gets the money, and the other... Well, the other meets a fishy end."

Takuma narrowed his eyes. This little weak Pokemon wanted to play a dumb game with him? He gave a small smirk. He would play this "Shadow Game" with Thunder. And he would be the one who got the money and sent the smaller Pokemon to fall to his death.

"Fine. I'm in."

'Thunder' smirked evilly at him. "Alright. You can go first."

"Gladly."

_He's giving me a lead. One I won't let him catch back up on! Now, I just need a high number then I'll leave him in the dust!_

Takuma picked up on of the cards and saw that it was a 10.

"I got 10."

He moved his way up the side of the building, glancing back at the smaller Pokemon he had left behind.

"You're go runt."

'Thunder' snorted at being called a runt. He picked up a card with his paw and looked at it. It was a 10 also.

"So did I."

He climbed up the side of the building, a smirk on his face. The two continued to pick cards til 'Thunder' was almost at the top.

"I'm one card away from the top," he called down to Takuma. "Pick your last card."

The other Pokemon snorted, but did as told. He picked up a card and it was a Joker.

"J-joker?"

"Ah, that's too bad." The smaller Pokemon chuckled, looking down at him with his glowing red eyes. "A joker's a miss."

He picked up one last card and took one last step forward so now he was at the top of the building once again. That smirk never leaving his face.

"Looks like I win."

"No you don't!" Takuma ran up the side of the building, using the rope to help him in case he fell. He reached the top and grabbed the money. Only to find out that it wasn't money. It was just another deck of cards. "This isn't money!"

"I knew that you'd break the rules," 'Thunder' sighed, shaking his head slowly. Another eye, the same eye that was on his puzzle, appeared on the top of his head, glowing brightly, as well as his eyes. "A Shadow Game shows a person's true character. You'll now be meeting.. A fishy hand."

"What...?" Takuma didn't understand what he was being told. The rope snapped and the larger Pokemon began to fall down to the water that was below them. He only chuckled. There was nothing down there but water. Water that would break his fall. Yes, it would still hurt, but not that bad.

However, before he hit the water, a large fish-like Pokemon shot out from the clear blue water below, and eat him whole.

'Thunder' shook his head and walked off.

XXX

The next day, I was making my way to school, only to stop when I saw Wave leaning up against the door. The cuts and what not that was given by Takuma was all patched up. I blinked and walked over to the otter-like Pokemon.

"Hi Wave."

"Hey." He gave me a smile. "Ya know Thunder.. I have something for you."

I perked my ears. What could he have for me? "What is it?"

"A friend."

"...Friend..?" I echoed, not understanding what he meant by that.

"Yeah," the Oshawott chuckled. "You got yourself a new friend, kid. Me."

I smiled big and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Wave."

"Yeah. Yeah." He pushed me away so I'd stop hugging him. "Now come on, Thunder. Let's get to class."

"Alright!"

"Race you!"

With saying that, Wave took off to our class. I blinked and darted after him.

"Wait for me, Wave!"

**XXX**

**Me: And that's where we're gonna end Chapter 4!**

**Thunder: Aw, that was so cute. The ending.**

**Shade: Gay.**

**Thunder: Shut up!**

**Me: XD. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get done. Had writer's block.**

**Shade: How the hell do you get writer's block if you're following Season 0?**

**Me: ...I just do. Anyway, time to end it here.**

**Thunder: Right. Please read and review everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Thunder: Hello**

**Shade: Sup?**

**Me: Okay, I bet you guys want the next chapter, yes?**

**Thunder: Most likely.**

**Me: Well, you'll get it! After I answer reviews. XD.**

**skittymudkip: Well, yeah, I guess people would notice when Shade takes over Thunder.. But, like Thunder still looks like himself. Still a Pikachu, just with red eyes and badass. Well, he's already badass. XD. I'm kinda going like GX style.. Ya know like when Yubel takes over Jaden and his eyes turn color? Yeah, that's like how it is for Thunder and Shade. So, Thunder sees Shade as he is, a Raichu. Everyone else sees little Thunder just with red eyes and taller than what he normally is. I hope that clears somethings up for ya!**

**DragonXMorning: Aw, thank you so much for the review! And yeah, not many people know about Season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh, as it was only showed in Japan. I, myself, didn't even know about it til I came across it one day. It's a lot darker than the 4Kids Yu-Gi-Oh, which, is why I love it! I love dark and evil things. And Yaoi.. As you can clearly see from most of my stories. XD. As for watching Season 0, I highly say that you go to YouTube right now and go watch all 26... or was it 27? episodes. I forget... XD. Anyway.. Go watch 'em.. So you can see hoe awesome it is, and understand this story a little bit better. XD.**

**Thunder: Done?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Shade: Then, let's start!**

**Me: That's my line!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

"So, you finally finished the Millennium Puzzle?" Sparky asked, looking at the puzzle that was laying on the grass next to me. "It's unbelieveable! Seeing as how it was only discovered this century, no one has been able to figure it out!"

I set there eating some berries that my older brother had made for me. I rolled my eyes playfully as I watched his miss around with it. I had told him that I was close to finishing it before I ran off to school to get the missing piece. At times, I worried about him being so forgetful, but he did have a lot on his mind most of the time, so I couldn't really blame him.

I looked up when I felt Sparky put his right paw on my head. "Sparky?"

He removed his paw after sometime of leaving it rested on my head. "Thunder, tell me, have you changed at all? Do you sudden feel stronger or smarter?"

I blinked a few times wondering what he meant by that. I didn't feel any different. I felt like same old me. "Nope... Why?"

Sparky pointed at my puzzle that was in his left paw. "Look. On your puzzle, it says: 'Tou who completes me will get my dark powers and knowledge'."

I just gave a smile and brushed the dark warning that he was trying to tell me away, like it was no big deal. "Oh yeah! My wish came true! I made some friends!"

"Friends?" Sparky echoed, still looking at my puzzle, which was not laying on the grass beside me once more. "No, that can't be right at all. "Dark knowledge and power', what does it mean..? I just hope nothing bad happens..."

"Nothing bad will happen, Sparky!" I chuckled. "Everything will be fine! You worry way too much!"

"You're my little brother. It's my job to worry about you."

Again, I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "Again, you worry way too much about me bro."

"Again, it's my job to." Sparky shook his head. "Now, I think it's time for you to go to bed Thunder. You have school tomorrow."

"Alright. Alright." I picked up my puzzle and started to head for my room. "Night Sparky."

"Night Thunder."

XXX

The sky was dark. The stars shinned in the darkness of the heavens above. There was a large building made of metal. Lights flashed all around and two voices could be heard.

"Jail break?" the first voice asked.

"That can't be! No one can escape from here!" the other voice gasped.

"Tik the Yellow Joltik? That's just like him." (AN: Yeaaaaah. I fail with names and what Pokemon to use for this bit of the story. Sue me. XD.)

XX

"Che. What are they saying? Just watch, I'm gonna break out," one of the Pokemon in the jail said.

A Pokemon cop was knocked out cold and was being dragged away by someone.

Another voice rang out.

"It's terrible! Someone has broken out!"

More Pokemon cops came running to the jail ready to find whoever broke out.

"He should still be around! Search the whole place! Leave no stone un-turned!" one of the Pokemon cops ordered.

With given that order, the Pokemon ran off every where. This way and that, looking for the Pokemon that escaped from the jail.

XXX

A Pokemon hitting the road, listened as he heard people talking about him.

"Be_ on the look out for the run-away known as, Soul the Didto. He's deadly.. Other Pokemon say that he could be armed. Be on the look out for him once again, and if you see them, call the cops right away. Do not go near him. Call us as soon as you see him."_

"Next time, call me 'Master of Disguise' please," he chuckled.

**Me: And that's where Chapter 5 ends!**

**Thunder: You up-dated fast today.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. I felt like it. Even if it's a bit on the short side.**

**Thunder: Better than nothing I guess.**

**Me: Mmm.**

**Shade: Alright, alright. We done yet?**

**Me: Yeah. Oh! I almost forget! On my Kori-Gatomon account I'm going to be starting a Digimon and Yu-Gi-Oh cross-over, since this account is for Pokemon stories and it crossed over with different things. My Kori account is for Digimon and cross-overs with that and stuff. The prologue should it be soon, so keep an eye out for it! And my other account, Tales Power. Check out some of my stoires on there too please! Also, I have a story that a friend and I are RPing on Skype that we're making into a story. If any of you guys want, I can give you my Skype name and we can chat and RP on there. XD.**

**Thunder: Please read and review everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hiya everyone that's reading this story!**

**Thunder: Hello.**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: So, any reviews?**

**Shade: Yes.**

**Me: Awesome!**

**DragonXMorning- Aw, thank you! That means a lot! Not a lot of people read my stories on those acounts, so thank you a lot! For that, you get a cookie! -gives cookie- And no, Skype doesn't cost anything. You just gotta make an acount and down-load it, and then you'll all set! **

**Thunder: Done?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Shade: then we start.**

**Me: Riiight.**

**XX**

**Chapter 6**

It was the next day at school, and class had just ended for the day. Wave yawned, waking up from sleeping through class, yet again.

"All done, all done!" he said, and looked up seeing me come walking back his desk. "Hey, Thunder, where do you want to go after school today?"

I shrugged. "I dunno Wave. Didin't you hear about what happened last night?"

The Water-type shook his head, sitting up in his seat, which, he should have been getting up of and ready to head to the next class. "No, what happaned?"

"Two criminals escaped from jail last night," I told my friend. "We should head right home after school tonight, just in case one of them are around. We don't wanna get in trouble or end up dead, Wave."

He waved one of his fins at me, shaking his otter-like head. "Relax Thunder. Everything's alright. Nothing bad will happen to us. You worry way too much."

"I have a right to worry, Wave!" I told my friend. "Those guys are danderous! One of them, from what I heard, had a gun! A gun! As in: One of us could be killed! We have to be very careful til they're caught and taken back to jail!"

"Thunder, calm down. Everything will be okay. If it was _that _bad, they would have cancelled school, and they didn't! So relax little Pikachu! Everyting will be cool."

"He has a point Wave," Ember, the Eevee, said, walking over to us. "We do need to be careful with Pokemon like them on the loose."

"You're just as bad as he is, Ember!" Wave shook his head. "I tell ya, everything's gonna be okay!"

"And you don't worry enough!" Ember told the Water-type Pokemon, getting right in his otter-like face. "Do you _want _to end up dead? Do you _want _us to go to your mom and dad and tell them: 'Oh hey, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your son, Wave, he was killed by some dangerous criminal'! Thank of how sad they would be! Think of how your friends would feel, Wave!"

I frowned slightly when I heard the words, 'Mom' and 'Dad'. I never knew what it was like to have a mom and dad. They were killed when I was very young. Only a day old, so I never got to know what it was like to have a mom and dad. Sparky did. He was a Pikachu at the time, so he remembed them. He was the closest thing to a father that I had, een if he was my brother, and Shadow was the closest thing to a mother to me. So in a way, it was like I had a mom and dad, but in the same way, not.

Shaking my head to lear the thoughts away, I put a paw on the Normal-type's shoulder, pulling her away from the otter-like Pokemon. "Ember, calm down. I think Wave gets your point. Even I get it, and you weren't yelling at me. Wave thinks what he wants to think, you can't change that."

The Eevee sighed, calming down a bit. "I know."

I smiled, happy to see the Normal-type was calmer down. I looked from her to Wave, to see that he was standing up from his desk, finally ready to leave the class room. "Well, are we gonna go somewhere or not?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." The three of us started to head out of the room, ready to leave school for the day. "But, where are we going?"

"You know about the new food place that opened up at Poke Market?" the Water-type questioned us.

"I know of it," Ember told him.

"Well, I don't know if it. What is it?"

Both the Oshawott and Eevee turned around and looked at me with a shocked look on their facees. I sweat-dropped, wondering if I had just said something wrong.

"W-what?"

"You don't know about the new food place?" Ember asked me.

I shook my head slowly. "N-no.. Why?"

"Never mind that!" Wave took my paw and began dragging me out of the school. "You gotta come with us to try the new food!"

"Yeah!" Ember added, racing after us, forgetting about what she had said about the dangerous Pokemon that might be around Poke Market, or any other place for that matter. "I have a feeling you'll like.. No, _love _the food they have there, Thunder!"

"B-but what about the Pokemon that might be around the place?!" I gasped, as I was beging dragged out of the school and to Poke Market. "Ember, you said so yourself that something like this wasn't a good idea! And now you're agreeing with Wave on something like this? What if one of those Pokemon that escaped from jail are at the new food place, and try to hurt us?!"

"You worry _way _too much, Thunder!" the Water-type Pokemon told me, as we entered Poke Market. "Everything will be alright. I promise, or my name is Blood Mary! And it's not!"

"W-well, okay.."

"Great!" The Normal-type Pokemon chuckled. "You'll love the food here, Thunder! It's like the best in the world!"

"If you say so.."

Wave continued to drag me to this new food place that he and Ember were so happy about taking me to, and all the while, I couldn't help but feeting this feeling.. The kind of feeling you get when you watch a scary movie and just know something bad is going to happen. Yeah, that kind of one. I just had this weilrd feeling that my friends and I were about to walk into something bad.

And boy was I right too.

**XXX**

**Me: And that's where we end Chapter 6!**

**Thunder: This won't eend well.**

**Shade: Well, maybe it will, maybe it won't.**

**Me: XD. Anyway, sorry if this chapter was on the short-side, but I felt bad with not up-dating my stories a lot lately, and wanted to up-load this one tonight.**

**Thunder: Aw, people understand Talesy.**

**Me: I hope so. Anyway, I'm also going to be starting another Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh cross-over story. Poke-Gi-Oh! GX! I'm still trying to pick which Pokemon will take the place of the characters in my new story. I won't be up-loading it that much til this one is done, but I'll still up-load it. Also, if you guys have any ideas for what Pokemon can take the place of Jaden and the gang, feel free to tell me! I'd love to hear 'em!**

**Shade: Don't you have to end this sometime soon?**

**Me: Oh you're right! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can guys! Til then, see you all later!**

**Thunder: Don't forget to read and reveiw everyone! See ya next up-date!**


End file.
